


Honey, please ease my pain

by Lovely_Blue



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Back Pain, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Flirting, Gay, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Help, Homework, I've never tagged before, Kissing, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, Losers club - Freeform, Love, M/M, Massage, Movie Night, Nicknames, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Snow, This Idiot, bed sharing, couch sharing, eddie helps, friends to lover, loser, math sucks, please enjoy, richie slept wrong, sleepover, window climbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovely_Blue/pseuds/Lovely_Blue
Summary: Richie got annoying back and neck pain after a sleepover with the Losers. Eddie struggles with math because nobody likes math and they make a deal that could solve both of their problems.





	Honey, please ease my pain

**Honey, please ease my pain**

„Who again wanted to watch this movie?” asked Stanley bored; his elbow propped up on the armrest of the couch in Bill’s living room. His parents went out for the night so the boys decided to have a sleepover at his place. Not all of the Losers were free that Friday, so that just left the four of them. Bill was fully snuggled up in the only armchair with what seemed like ten blankets, while Richie, Eddie and Stan got the full length of the Denbrough-family couch. With Eddie being the smallest one of them, having to squeeze between the two boys and owning the middle part of the blanket in addition to two personal heaters on his left and right.

This Friday they did not have to go to school since it had been snowing nonstop for the past five days in Derry. The freezing cold was the rather not so fun part about it. Eddie didn’t like winter. You can easily catch a cold and more people around you tend to be sick and sneeze and spread their germs all over the place. He already missed the warm weather, when he and all his friends could just take their bikes and ride down to the barrens or go swimming in the lake. But Movie nights when it’s freezing outside with his favourite persons under a wool blanket wasn’t that bad after all, he concluded.

The movie that was playing claimed to be an action/horror genre, but for the past five minutes the protagonist only swooned for the love interest and they found together in the most cliché way a movie could punish them with.

Richie perked up in the seat next to Eddie and looked over to Stan. “What Stan, don’t you enjoy all the smooches the hero gets here? Or are you just jealous that you ain’t getting any? Don’t worry I can help you there.”

He reached his hand out behind Eddie’s head to touch Stan’s lying on the backrest of the couch, while making kissing sounds. Stanley quickly flinched away and even slapped Richie’s grabby hand. “Certainly not!” he spat. “Stany, you really hurt my feelings” said Richie in a fake pout and left his arm rested behind Eddie.

“Why do I have to sit between this?”

The small boy huffed and tried to concentrate back on the movie in front of them.

“Oh don’t worry Eds, I can give you kisses too”

Before he could even react, Richie pulled his head towards him and gave him a big smooch on his cheek. Eddie quickly pushed him away and rubbed with his sleeve over his face.

“Ew, was that really necessary?”

 “Just here to spread the love!” grinned Richie, arm back behind him. “More like, spread the germs” mumbled Eddie, now blanket to the tip of his nose.

“Pssch guys, the v-v-villain is getting killed r-r-right now!” shushed Bill them without taking his eyes of the TV. It was a miracle that Richie indeed complied and went without a commentary for the rest of the movie.

As soon as the credits rolled, Richie stretched all of his long limbs and let out an exasperate yawn, sending his glasses a little bit down his nose. The other boys followed suit and let out yawns after bundling up the blankets.

“Sleepy, sleepy time.” announces the boy, first to be standing.  Eddie is quick to his feet as well, wanting to be the first to use the bathroom.

After they all settled down in their sleeping bags and Bill sharing his huge bed with Stan, the boys turned off the light and soon one after the other drifted off to sleep.

Not so the Trashmouth and even after countless turns he couldn’t find a comfortable sleeping position. He would much rather like to be in the cosy bed with Bill but he insisted on never sharing a bed with Richie ever again after he hit him multiple times in the face while he slept and didn’t even remember. Stan, so he explained, was the perfect bedshare-partner, because he rarely even moves or makes any sounds.  Richie rather calls that the Dead-Stick-Syndrome, but that only earned him the famous eyeroll from Stan the Man himself.

 

It was a long night for Richie and in the early morning, he felt like he slept on a porcupine. Eddie reacted to his groans of pain with a pillow to his face to shut him up and let him sleep.

“Eds…Eds, I think I’m dying.”

He made an attempt to reach over to his best friend but this apparently best friend only pulled his sleeping bag closer to himself and tried continuing to sleep. A long sigh left Richie’s mouth and he turned over to grab his glasses from where he left them on the ground. As he looked around the room, he noticed that everybody was still asleep and one glance over to the clock above Bill’s desk told him why. To wake up at 8am, on a Saturday was more than unusual for Richie Tozier, but he hadn’t really slept anyway.

He slowly tried to sit up which turned out to be even more uncomfortable. As he got up to use the bathroom, he carefully stepped over the sleeping boy on the floor, which was huddled up in his sleeping bag.

“Cute, cute, cute” he whispered to himself and resisted the urge to lean down and pinch his cheeks. Not so quietly, he stumbled against one of Bill’s drawers and even nearly broke his little toe at the edge. Richie couldn’t suppress his yelp of pain after that and limped onward to the bathroom.

His return was welcomed with two annoyed faces and one that was still fully determined to get those few more hours of sleep.

“Why the hell are you up this early and more importantly why can’t you be quiet for once in your life?”

An irritated Stanley was set up straight in Bill’s double bed with still messed up hair from his sleep. Next to him started the ginger haired boy to rub his eyes and let out an exasperated yawn.

“Please Sir, I beg you forgiveness. Please it will not happen again.”

Richie made one of his voices and even dropped to his knees in an attempt to sound more pleading. The reaction he earned was one eyeroll and another hit with a pillow, but this time in his face, so that it nearly knocked his glasses off.

“I told you to shut up, oh my god Richie!” came one muffled complain from the boy next to him. Richie started grinning and threw himself on top of the tucked in burrito.

“I am so sorry that little Aurora couldn’t get his beauty sleep!” he says while he dramatically threw his arms around Eddie’s body.

“But don’t worry my princess, you’re already beautiful enough!”

Except for a few angry grumbles Eddie tried to ignore the boy on top of him and how all the air was squished out of his lungs. Richie leaned down with his ear, as if to check his breathing.

“Oh dear! He was cursed and fell into 100 years of sleep! This curse can only be broken by a kiss of true love! Don’t worry my prince!”

By theses words Eddie’s eyes flung open and he dodged the pair of lips that would have landed on his wouldn’t it be for his quick reflexes.

“He’s awake! I didn’t even have to kiss him, by only my sweet voice he- “ before he could finish his sentence, he had another pillow in his face while Eddie shoved him down from him.

“Not so rough malady”, said Richie seductively once he managed to pull the pillow from his face. “I swear Richie, the next time you try this shit on me, it won’t be a pillow that I shove in your face!” bit Eddie out with a red face and messy bed hair.

“Is that a promise? Because I can imagine a lot of things, I would like to get-“ _WHACK_ “Beep, Beep Richie!” yelled even Stanley in unison with Eddie.

-

After they all went to get breakfast with Bill’s family the boys decided they needed a little break from each other (mostly from Richie) and so they would continue their plans together, tomorrow. The plan consisted of a meet up at the barrens with everybody of the Losers and brining their sleds to play in the freshly fallen snow. They all agreed that you would never be too old for sledging.

Even after Richie went home, his neck and back hurt like crazy. He read some comic books but soon got bored of that. Because he couldn’t find anything entertaining to do the pain got more obvious and annoying.

With a groan he rolled out of his bed and went downstairs in the kitchen. His mother was cleaning dishes while softly humming to a song that played on the radio next to the sink.

“Mooom” he started whining as soon as he entered.

“What is it now Richard?” she sighed without lifting her head to look up at the boy.

“Mom I think I slept wrong or something, my neck hurts like crazy.”

“Mind how you speak and what do you mean you slept wrong? Have you not been sleeping in a bed?”

Richie avoided the eye contact now that his mother turned to look at him.

“Of course, I did. I don’t know how it happened. I probably laid wrong or something.”

With another proving look she turned her attention back to the dishes.

“Ask your Dad for something, he’s watching TV.”

With a quick nod, that his mother didn’t see he went into the living room, but only to find his father sleeping in the big armchair and snoring softly. It was never a good idea to wake this man from his nap, so Richie slowly retreated back to the stairs. He didn’t feel like bothering his mother again so he went defeated up to his room.

As he landed face first into his big bed, the pain stung once again, so he let out one long frustrated sigh. After many minutes of self-pity and whining, he lifted his head as he got an idea of what could distract him.

-

Eddie Kaspbrak was sitting cross-legged on the floor in his room, while he desperately tried solving his math homework. He hated math, he didn’t get it and didn’t want to. He also hated that it was so easy for Richie. This Trashmouth had no problems whatsoever with solving those stupid math questions. He’s smarter than an out stander would think, but one look at his grades and you knew that this boy had something in his brain.

In his concentration, he first didn’t even notice the soft _clank_ sounds that were coming from his window, but after one loud _chuk_ he flinched and accidently let his pen fall to the floor. Carefully he stepped to his window, only to see how a certain black-haired boy was collecting new small rocks from the snowy ground, which he could throw next. He only noticed Eddie already standing at the window as he lifted his hand for the next throw, thankfully though, he did not let go of the rock and was now smiling brightly at the small boy. With an eyeroll Eddie pushed it open and leaned his elbow on the windowsill, expecting.

“What are you doing here?”

Richie pushed his glasses up his nose, still grinning and surprisingly went down on his knees.

“Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair!” he spread out his arms as if to expect a long braid of hair to appear. Eddie couldn’t suppress his giggle and watch Richie make a fool of himself in his backyard.

“I thought I was Aurora.” he answered with a smile.

“Oh honey you are every princess you want.”

Now they both couldn’t hold in their laughter’s anymore and Eddie had to find balance at the window frame.

“Shut up you idiot and come in.”

Eddie stepped back into his room and once again sat down with the intention to finish his homework. Soon he heard the shuffling of leaves and branches from the tree in front of his window and soon after that, a followed _thud_ and groan. When Eddie looked up, he saw that his best friend has taken the starfish position on his floor with legs and arm spread away from him.

His eyes were closed now and Eddie scooted closer to him.

“You got snow in your hair.” he simply stated and looked at the boy expectant. Richie only opened one eye before he sighed loudly.

“Eds, my back hurts, I need distraction.”

“And so, you decided to climb a tree and stumble into my room. Also, I told you to not call me that.”

Eddie turned his attention back to his notes. The longer he looked at them the more he got frustrated. One look at the upset boy in front of him got him an idea though.

“Hey, you said you are here to get distracted, why don’t you solve my math homework then?”

Richie turned his head to look at him and smiled cheekily.

“You want _my_ help with homework? I am honoured!”

“Don’t let it get to your head you idiot.”

Eddie huffed and collected his work sheets from the floor into a pile. Richie now rolled over, so he was laying onto his stomach with his head propped up on his hands.

“Doesn’t it hurt when you lay like this?” Eddie asked suspicious.

“It hurts like hell, but your beautiful face lets me forget the pain.”

His mouth looked extra wide because he stretched his face with his hands, while leaning his weight on them. His teeth were showing once his grin grew as he saw how Eddie’s ears went red.

“If I do your homework, I want something in return. That’s how the world works Eddie, you want something, you have to pay for it.”

He rolled onto his back again, probably to ease the pain a bit.

“I am not going to give you money for my stupid math homework, no thanks.”

“Eds, Eds I don’t want your money.”

Richie sat up to look at him now.

“I am talking about my damn back and neck pain. I am sure you have plenty of magical potion around the house for my little problem.”

Eddie narrowed his eyes at the boy.

“There are no medicaments for simple back pain. You just have to rest, that’s all.”

Richie got desperate and threw his hands in the air.

“That’s all? That’s all?! Eddie, I expected more from you, I thought you would understand the struggle of a man in pain. “

Eddie thought for a few seconds. There were painkillers of course but if his mom found out he took some he would for sure spent the rest of the weekend at the doctors’.

“Okay so, if I solve your problem, you do my math homework? “

He got an idea but was still hesitant to do it, he has never done it before on a different person except his mother.

“Definitely!”

Without missing a beat Richie answered with new found hope in his eyes.

“I thought I could maybe… you know, massage the places that hurt the most. I used to help my mom when she got pain in her neck and I think I am pretty good at it. And don’t fucking laugh, you want my help or not?!”

Richie’s expression turned from wide eyed to amused and soon started giggling.

“You gave ol’Miss.K the backrubs? I thought that was my job! Ouch! Okay, okay sorry.”

Eddie hit him over the head with his papers and continued glaring at the Trashmouth.

“No actually a massage doesn’t sound that bad, if it really helps, I mean, I’ve never gotten one. But it can’t be bad, coming from little Eddie Spaghetti right here.”

He dodged the next papers and started giggling.

After ending their arguing on whether Richie should take off his pullover or not, Richie pulled it over his head anyway and set his glasses aside before slumping face first onto Eddie’s bed.

Still hesitant, Eddie stayed in front of his bed. He looked over Richie’s back and exposed pale skin. From his shoulder blades to the dip in his back and his sweatpants, where he could see the top of his shorts. He noticed that he even got some freckles on his back which got him thinking where else he may have some on his body. Before his mind could wander any further, Richie turned his face towards him, from being previously pressed against the pillow.

“You starting or what? Your math homework is waiting”

“Yeah I know, now shut up and let me work.”

Richie slumped his head back in the pillow and mumbled something about _bossy_ before he shut up. Eddie let out one last deep breath and climbed onto the bed next to Richie. His knees were touching his side and he started to rub his hands together to make them warm. “Watcha doin?” came a question suppressed by the fabric of the pillow.

“Warming my hands, idiot. So the muscles can relax better and you don’t have to suffer by my icy hands.”

“Wow you weren’t kidding when you said you know what you’re doing.”

Eddie ignored that comment and continued on rubbing his hands together. After a few more seconds he slowly reached out to touch Richie’s neck and stroke down to his spine. He felt how the boy shuddered under his touch. “That tickles.” came a muffled commentary. Eddie added his other hand now and stroked again down from the base of the head to the end of his shoulder blades.

“Hold on, it will probably be easier if I am in front of your back instead of the side.”

Richie’s answer was inaudible and Eddie had to ask again.

“I said, just sit on my back.”

Eddie’s face flushed red and he stared disbelieving to the boy in front of him who seemed to be completely unfazed by his suggestion. After Richie didn’t say anything else Eddie realized that he wasn’t kidding. Slowly he put one knee on the other side of Richie’s body and carefully sat down on the lower half of his back. He supported most of his weight with his knees, as to not crush Richie, even though he wouldn’t in the slightest by his height and body weight. Richie moved not one bit or said something so Eddie took that as a good sign.

After he settled down comfortably, he started stroking his back and neck again. First, he only drove his finger along the side of his spine to heat up the muscles. He learned that it was important to not rub the spine itself but the muscles next to it. Every time he retreated his fingers up to his hairline, Richie stretched his neck to give him more space to touch. His curly hair sometimes got in his way so he gently pushed them aside with his other hand. He repeated those movements for a few minutes and was blessed by a for once, silent Richie Tozier.

He disturbed the silence only to say,

“Okay now I know that you weren’t joking.”

Eddie chuckled and went two more times up and down before he decided the muscles would be relaxed enough to work on them. “This part shouldn’t hurt, now that you’re relaxed- “

“Oh I am relaxed as hell honey”

Eddie slightly pinched him in the neck.

“Ouch okay sorry I won’t call you honey, Eddie Spaghetti.”

Richie grinned into the pillow but didn’t feel another hit. Instead he felt how Eddie’s hands now went lower on his back and drew small circles with more pressure into the skin. It hurt slightly but he wouldn’t admit that, not when he noticed how much effort Eddie put into it. He guessed it was even supposed to hurt, so he suffered silently. Thankfully not for long because already after a few seconds it got tremendously better and even after some more seconds he could fully enjoy it.

The warm hands on his skin made him drowsy and the lack of sleep he got because of last night, didn’t make it better. After he put pressure on a certain point on his neck, he couldn’t suppress a low moan which send heat directly to Eddie’s cheeks and he stopped mid motion on his skin.

“Do that again and I will come instantly in my pants.”

Eddie let out a laugh after a short pause of shock and Richie followed suit with his suppressed giggling.

“Oh my god, if you say things like this I won’t continue. Let that be a warning Rich.”

Their giggling slowly faded out and left them in silence again, while Eddie continued on massaging his exposed back. They both somewhat lost the feeling for time and only after Eddie noticed how Richie’s breathing got slower and deeper, he realised that he must have fallen asleep. He smiled softly and ran his fingers up to his hair only to let it rest there and feel the softness of his locks on his fingertips. When he pulled away from Richie and was ready to get up, he heard a quiet mumble from the boy.

“Don’t stop. Your homework has a, b and c sections.”

Slightly confused Eddie leaned down to understand him better.

“What? What do you mean?”

Richie huffed and turned his head a bit.

“Your homework is really, really difficult and a lot, so this has to go on longer.”

Without opening his eyes, he stayed rested under Eddie.  After blinking a few times, he smirked and put his hands back on Richie’s skin.

“I see Mr.Tozier. Wouldn’t want my homework to be unfinished, right?”

The boy under him only slightly nodded and hummed quietly for himself. Eddie was sure his task had been done so he wasn’t particular interested in easing the back pain anymore. He slowly walked his fingers over every inch of his back and drew patterns on the skin. First, he drew a flower and after that, a small sun. He was sure that Richie didn’t even notice the designs he created, due to his drowsiness and so he continued. Clouds, a house, and after that, small hearts all over his shoulders.

“Eds?”

Slightly startled, Eddie stopped drawing but still left his hand rested on his shoulder.

“Yeah?”, he answered with a breathy voice.

“You can have my homework tomorrow. I already did it at school and I am pretty sure I won’t be able to do a single thing today anymore. Thanks to you by the way.”

Eddie let out a light chuckle and drew a snake on his back.

“No problemo.”

They continued their little massage session for another half hour before Eddie was without a doubt sure that Richie fell completely asleep. His touch got lighter and softer as he slowly got sleepy himself. Wouldn’t it have been for the key rattling downstairs and yelling of his mother he would have probably fallen asleep right next to Richie. “Eddie-bear? Are you home?” Startled he jumped off the boy’s back and before Eddie could answer his mother, he already heard her heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. Through the sudden movement Richie apparently woke up and lifted questioning his head.

“What? What’s going on?”

Eddie rapidly placed his blankets and most of his pillows onto the boy and shushed him.

“You have to be quiet!”

Without a complain Richie let’s himself be buried under all the bedclothes.

“I can certainly do that.”

Eddie managed to hide Richie’s shoes barely in time by kicking them under his bed, before his mother opened the door.

“Eddie, are you doing your homework? I was planning on staying over at your aunts’ house for our book club meeting. Can you handle being alone tonight? But I don’t want any of your friends here if I am not home, you understand?”

She was leaning most of her weight on the poor door handle and was slightly wheezing after having to walk all these stairs up to Eddie’s room.

Eddie smiled innocently and maybe a bit too enthusiastically as he answered.

“I am fine mom; I’ll just finish my homework and go to bed probably.”

If he was acting suspicious, his mom didn’t notice and smiled proudly at her son.

“I am glad to hear that you work so hard for school, even if they cancelled it on Friday. It’s important that you keep up in school even if I don’t particular like it, having you go there with all those other kids. Some of those children are really not a good influence on you Eddie.”

Eddie held eye contact but his smile cracked a bit.

“Mom, when will you be home tomorrow? I wanted to meet with some of my friend.”

Her look changed slightly but not as hostile as it used to be.

“Probably around 2pm, I am not sure yet. Be sure to wear warm clothes if you want to play outside.”

Eddie nodded and waved shortly, before his mother closed the door completely and he could hear her stomping downstairs. The front door opened and closed not much later and he let out a deep breath of relief. He turned around to the pile of pillows on his bed and carefully removed some of them, till he saw the familiar black locks of hair.

“You okay down there?”

The head moves and he saw the squinted-up eyes from Richie.

“Hello beautiful, you’re looking very _blurry_ today”

His grin spread after the eyeroll from Eddie and they started giggling. Richie put his glasses back on, which he left next to the pillow and emerged from the pile of bed clothes.

Only now, Eddie noticed again that he was still shirtless and averted his eyes down to his unfinished homework on the floor.

“Guess we have the house for ourselves tonight.” Richie said teasing while simultaneously wiggling his eyebrows at Eddie.

“I have to admit you really have magic hands, Spahettiman. Didn’t expect to get a full hard on only by some backrubs.”

By the look on Eddie’s face he burst out in laughter and swung an arm around his shoulder.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding Eds, don’t worry. I will keep myself exclusively for Miss K.”

“Beep, Beep Richie!”

Eddie tried to push his arm away from him to create some distance between him and the naked torso that radiated too much heat, in his opinion. Richie didn’t let himself be bothered by that and used now both hands to press Eddie down onto his bed.

“You know, one day this whole ‘Beep, Beep Richie’ won’t help anymore. Then I will keep talking and talking and you have to find a different way to shut me up.”

His eyes sparked wickedly and Eddie just kept on staring up to the boy that had him pinned down in his own bed.

“You’re crazy Rich.”

“And what’s wrong with that?”

Eddie couldn’t stand the staring anymore and used his strength to push the boy down from him, only to pin him down right after. He noticed that Richie didn’t fight even though he could have easily avoided being a victim of Eddie’s body weight on top of him.

“You got any ideas?”

Richie felt as if he had to whisper due to the close proximity of them both.

“Any ideas to shut you up? Oh, I think I have something in mind.”

Richie’s eye darted down to his lips and his pupils seemed larger than before. Eddie felt like Richie looked and couldn’t take his eyes of his lips. Barely audible Richie whispered and Eddie could feel his breath on his skin.

“Then make me.”

That was all that took Eddie to merge down and crash onto Richie’s lips who met him halfway on his way. First, they didn’t properly fit their lips together but Richie made sure that it wasn’t only one dramatic kiss, but rather many short ones, that, after they found the right angle, deepened. With every kiss Richie slowly sat up to pull Eddie on his lap who now had his legs on either side of Richie’s torso. After a few seconds of intense kissing, they pulled apart huffing but kept a close distance between them.  

“Yeah okay I think I can live with this kind of shutting me up”

Richie adjusted his glasses and smiled crooked at the boy in front of him.

“If you stop fucking my mom, I think I could live with this too.”

Eddie smiled back.

“That will break poor Ms. K her heart. But if you insist honey.”

He dodged the threatening hand and they started a tickling war that nobody really won nor lost.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This is actually my first fanfiction in english so I was a bit nervous to post this. I am sure I didn't get everything right but hope you enjoyed it nevertheless. Feel free to comment and leave kudos if you liked it :)


End file.
